


Kismet

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'kis·met' noun: destiny; fate. A LaFerry fic, written for the webseries Carmilla. Set immediately after episode 24. (edited after episode 26 to correct the pronouns to fit with LaF's canonically genderqueer status)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

"Perry, don't you think we should-"

"We can't just interfere with their relationship," Perry chided, pulling LaF along by the hand with her as she sat down on her bed, her reluctant roommate falling into place next to her.

LaF sighed, laying flat on the bed. "But what if we're supposed to be the thing that makes everything work out?" they asked. "What if we're the independent variable, the catalyst?"

"They'll be fine," Perry replied, although the worried expression on her face almost belied her words. "In time, at least."

"So you're saying that even without my dad forcing my mom to go to that pregnancy class,we would still be this?" LaF asked, motioning between them to reference their own situation.

"Yes." Perry's reply was immediate and certain.

"How can you be so sure?" LaF asked, sitting up and looking at Perry curiously. "There are so many variables to consider. How can you know that we would end up together?"

"Because, LaFontaine," Lola replied with a smile, reaching out to move a flyaway strand of hair from LaF's face. "We're meant to be."

LaF's smile mirrored Perry's own, and the discussion about their silly floor mates was forgotten as their lips met, and they kissed. Kissed with the loving familiarity of a couple who had been, and would always be, together forever.


End file.
